


You Never Really Fall Out Of Love

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall in love and when heartbreak strikes, it can send you into the dark. But do you ever really fall out of love with the person you fell hardest for? We THINK we know where Tobin and Alex stand, but do we really? </p>
<p>This is the sequel to "It Takes..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If she can do it, So can I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I decided to go with the sequel idea and continue this adventure. Are you ready? Hold on tight! Feedback more than welcomed and much appreciated. Here we go!

_“With a heavy heart, I regret to inform everyone that as of today, I will indefinitely resign from soccer. It was has been an amazing and blessed ride and I am beyond thankful. Due to recent events and another leg injury, it is in my best interest that I take time off; time that I will use to get healthier and indulge in much needed rest and relaxation. An extreme thank you to US Soccer, my agent, my family, my friends, the fans, and most importantly GOD for everything and blessing me with the life I have been leading. This is not good bye, this see you later. Thank you.”_

_That’s really it. Now she is gone for good. Sure it was the most awkward 2 years of soccer, but at least she was still around even if she only spoke to me professionally. Now it really is all over._

********************

Step, step, step, shoot, SWOOSH!

Step, step, step, shoot, SWOOSH!

Step, step, step, shoot, BAM! **Blocked.**

“Damn Alex, pretty soon these soccer balls are gonna either break hands or go straight through the net with that kind of power behind your kicks!” Kelley shouted from goal as she shook out her hands from blocking the third shot. I needed to let off some steam and shooting around always made me feel better. At first I wanted to go alone, but today I decided to call Kelley so I can actually have a target and some competition rather than an easy open goal. Kelley is an amazing defender but if she wanted to, she could really give Hope Solo some competition. She just prefers not too and lets Hope have all the pressure yet glory of goal keeping.

“Sorry Kell! Train hard, play hard!” I laughed and grinned at her.

“Whatever you say superstar!” Kelley yelled as she kicked back the balls. 

_Superstar._

No. Not today.

Step, step, step, shoot, SWOOSH!

_Superstar._

Step, step, step, shoot, CLANG! **Crossbar.**

_Superstar._

Step, step, step, shoot, CLANG! **Side Post.**

“FUCK!” I gritted my teeth and stomped off towards the bench. I threw my cleats off and to the side and sat with my head in my hands. This needs to stop.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kelley had jogged over and sat next to me and rubbed my back soothingly. 

“It’s been 2 years. 2 of the longest years of my life might I add. It was so hard and then she left soccer professionally 2 months ago. It hurt but I felt like I could breathe a little. Well I was wrong. 2 months of her nowhere near me and everything still reminds me of her. It started to get better, but when you called me superstar and it made me remember that night when everything fell apart. And before you start to apologize, it’s okay it is not your fault. It’s mine. I should be over it but I am not.”

“Alex, first of all I am not going to listen to you. I am so sorry I called you that, I forgot. Second, it is okay to hurt. It is okay to have reminders of her. I know how much you loved her, still love her, and this shows how hard you fell for her. Even though it hurts, you can still have some reminders and still move on.” I flashed Kelley a small sad smile and buried my head in the crook of her neck. 

“I’m sorry that you have to put up with me. And I am sorry that it is not fair to you because I know your friends with her too. But thank you for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

“It’s okay. I just want you to be happy. Don’t worry about me, I can handle being friends with you and Tobin.” I winced at the name and buried further in her embrace. She just mumbled a sorry and hugged me tighter.

“Hey, why don’t we grab our stuff and go get some ice cream, my treat?” 

“That sounds awesome!” I grinned at her as we grabbed our stuff and headed to my favorite ice cream spot. 

After ice cream, Kelley dropped me off and hugged me goodbye. I thanked her for everything and with a supportive shoulder squeeze and smile; I exited the car and went inside my apartment.

I threw my keys on the counter, grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards my bedroom. I showered and changed into shorts and a t-shirt and jumped into bed.

Kelley is right. It is okay to have reminders and still be able to move on. I need to let go. It is not fair that almost everything reminds me of my time with Tobin. Breathe. Fight off the shudder of her name. Good. See I can do this. Not only is it unfair to myself, it really is unfair to Kelley. I know they are still friends; it would be extremely selfish for me to make her choose between the two of us.  That settles it! If Tobin can move on, then why can’t I? 

I curled even more under the blankets, shut off my light on the night table, and plugged my phone in. Time to sleep. Time to move on…. Or at least time to try.


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and emotions don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long. Was trying to make up for it for a relatively uneventful first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Feedback welcomed and appreciated as always.

The first 8 months were the hardest. Tobin was everywhere and in everything. Beach trips with Kelley turned into gawking at the surfers and paying special attention to the ones with sandy brown hair. Nights were spent scrolling through twitter and “accidently” clicking Tobin’s profile to see any type of update. Even the soccer fields, my second home, provided no comfort. The soccer fields were the worst. I felt like I was just going through the motions of life; never really registering the beauty of life.

Slowly the accidental run-ins on twitter stopped. Tobin never really tweeted anyway so it was like the girl didn’t even have one. Beach trips turned strategically into the parts were surfers didn’t really gather due to the way waves got no higher than a foot. I would no longer hesitate and linger by cubby 17 in the locker room and I would stop looking for the blur of the number 17 jersey running up the fields. Slowly but surely, Tobin became a distant memory and I was finally able to breathe.

********************

**3 years later**

“Tonight we drink!” Kelley shouted as she burst through my bedroom door. Oh Kelley. Never one to knock.

“A little excited are we?”

“You have no idea! We haven’t been out in forever! What are you going to wear? I was thinking skinny jeans and a tank top with a cardigan. What do you think? It has got to look nice! I CAN’T look bad!”

“Slow down squirrel. I’m sure Hope will think whatever you wear is nice” I smirked at her as Kelley turned red in the face. Whatever was going on between the keeper and the defender was still to be determined. According to Kelley, they were just friends who hung out a lot. Yeah, if by a lot you mean 6 days a week. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I just don’t want to look like a bum.”

“Whatever you say Kell. Now get out so I can get ready.” Kelley huffed but left the room and I went off to get ready.

Hmm, what to wear? What to wear? I could copy Kelley and go with skinny jeans, tank top, and cardigan. But what shoes? Maybe flats since sneakers might not look right. I could go a little dressy and wear a black skirt and blouse with some heels. Would I be too dressed up? It was just a new club we were going to go check out and meet up with some teammates. Well, Syd is going so that means I’ll have a partner in crime with the heels and skirt. Yeah, I think I will go with that. I headed to the bathroom to shower and start getting ready. Tonight was going to be a good night.

\---------------------

“Damn Lex. Who are you trying to impress?!” Kelley turned to me and gawked as I exited my room and into the living room. What was the big deal? I didn’t think it was over the top. A black skirt, white blouse, black heels, and my hair down and curled.

“Shut up Kell, it’s nothing special. You look good too.” Kelley cleaned up well. She was sporting denim blue skinny jeans and a white and blue striped tank top with a white cardigan complete with black flats and her hair down and straight. So simple yet very nice and very Kelley.

“Yeah but look at you! You better not steal all the attention!” Oh Kelley thinks she is being subtle about not distracting Hope.

“What’s the matter Kell? Looking to be hopeful tonight?” 

“I uh. Uh. I. I don’t even know what that means. Let’s go shall we?” Kelley is cute when she stutters and flusters on what to say. Talking was NEVER something Kelley had trouble with.

The cab beeped outside and we grabbed our stuff and headed for the club. I can’t wait to dance and have a few drinks. Let the fun begin!

\--------------------

“ALEX! Hey girl, over here!” I spotted Sydney at a table with HAO, Cheney, A-Rod, Abby, and Sarah. Kelley and I made our way over to the group and greeted everyone. 

“Hey girls! Syd I knew I could count on you to be my partner in crime with the skirt and heels!”

“Uh, hey everyone.” Kelley looked around shifty. Awe Kelley thinks Hope bailed.

“Girl you know how I roll. Let’s take over this place! And Kelley? Hope is over by the bar ordering drinks.” Sydney laughed and nodded her head towards the bar.

“THANKS!” Kelley beamed and then scampered off while I grabbed Sydney and we were off to do our thing. We ordered shots and a drink and decided to dance for a little. When we came back, our table was filled with shot glasses. 

“Kelley why did you order so many shots?! There has to be at least 20 here AND you ordered drinks!” I raised my eyebrows up. 

“Don’t look at me!” Hope raised her arms up and Kelley just shrugged.

“Duh, 2 shots each and then a drink to sip on! Let’s get this party started!” Kelley grinned and we all clinked glasses and threw back our shots.

**And boy did the party start.**

Lemon drops, cherry bombs, soco and lime shots, just vodka shots, kamikaze shots. And that’s just what I remember. I lost count after 7. I was busy dancing with Syd and Kelley when I decided it was refill time. They wanted to stay on the floor so I ventured off by myself. I walked over and order a vodka sprite and waited for them to make it.

“Hey there.” I turned confused and met a pair of light almost honey brown eyes.

“Well hello there.” I flashed my best smile.

“Hi. I don’t mean to be forward but I saw you over here and wanted to come say hi and maybe buy you a drink. Wow, that must sound like the worst opening line ever. I’m sorry.” She looked down and I found it kind of cute.

“It’s okay. I’m Alex. And who do I have the pleasure of talking to?”

“I’m Tonya. It is a pleasure to meet you Alex. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I actually just ordered one, but maybe the next one?” This girl definitely had my attention. She was just a few inches shorter than me, tanned skin, toned body that was accentuated very well in her skinny jeans and tank top and a wide bright smile. 

“I’ll tell you what. Let me pay for this drink. We can go dance for a little bit and then we can come back and I’ll buy that drink too?” She smiled so wide at me and what would sound like a cocky comment was actually the sweetest when I saw the look of sheer hope and a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

“That sounds great. Thank you.” I smiled and she paid for the drink as we made small talk. She was so down to earth and her laugh was like music. After a while, she offered out her hand and we headed to the dance floor. There was just something about this girl that intrigued me.

When we got to the middle of the dance floor she was shy at first. She didn’t know what to do so we kind of just danced around each other. Well me being well over my limit decided to push my luck. I grabbed her hands, turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I pushed back into her and we started to move to the music and matched the hard pumping bass beat. She gripped at my hips and her breath was hot on my neck. We danced for a couple of songs that way then she turned me around. She rested her forehead against mine and moved my arms up so I could wrap around her neck. She wrapped her own arms around my waist and we were locked in a stare as we moved. She licked her lips and my eyes darted down real quick. I don’t know who leaned in first but seconds later our lips met. It was slow and tentative at first. Then my arms tightened around her neck and my hands tangled in her hair. She dipped her hands under just above the hem of shirt to grasp bare skin at the small of my back. I moaned into the kiss. I never showed this much PDA in public, especially with a stranger but damn this girl felt good. When we broke apart, she had the goofiest grin on her face. I gave her a quick peck kiss and we went back to the bar to get my second promised drink. She excused herself to the bathroom and told me she would be right back and to stay put. As I was swirling my straw in my drink, I felt someone next to me.

“Hey are you okay?” I turned to see Kelley with a worried expression.

“Yeah Kell I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be?” I tried to focus my attention on Kelley. I guess the drinks are hitting back harder.

“It’s nothing. I saw you out there. Get it girl!” I may be drunk, but I can see right through Kelley no matter how many drinks I’ve had.

“What did you mean when you came here confused looking and asking if I was okay?”

“Nothing, I noticed you pounding drinks and stuff, and then I saw you with that girl and you were showing more attention than usual. Just wanted to make sure my bestie was okay.” Kelley offered a nervous and unconvincing smile. It was probably the alcohol but I felt a little testy.

“I’m fine and just having some fun. That was the point of tonight right? To have fun since we haven’t gone out in a while.” I challenged.

“Alex relax I was just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt. We finally have Alex back. It’s okay, I’m sorry.”

“Worried about what? And get hurt how? You can clearly see me, and I am doing nothing but having a fun time.” Kelley just looked at me.

“I’m sorry. It’s just uh. Well, um. This girl… she reminds me a lot of someone. Don’t you notice?” I looked at Kelley and tried to focus in. And I would have backed off but the alcohol had other plans. 

“And who would that be?” My drunken curiosity got the best of me.

“Um. Well think. Sandy brown hair, light brown eyes, killer toned and tan body, and that goofy smile. Remind you of anyone?” I racked my brain and I was just not coming up with anything. The alcohol was in full effect and I was getting impatient.

“If you have something to tell me Kelley, just say it! Don’t beat around the bush!”

“Tobin.”

_Tobin._

That name hasn’t been in my vocabulary in years. The name that used to roll off my tongue with ease. That name had disappeared from my world and finally let me breath again. Maybe it never left. And that’s when it all started to make sense. The long sandy brown hair. The warm innocent brown eyes. The toned body. The perfectly tanned skin. That goofy smile that took up the whole face. The nervousness in the voice when asking for something and you weren’t sure would get you the answer you wanted. The calm easy going demeanor. That musical laugh. I had found a girl that exactly resembled the girl that I had fallen for. The same girl that shattered my world and took a piece of my heart with her, leaving me a void I couldn’t fill; A void that was masked and tricked the rest of my heart into thinking that it was complete again so I could move on. I guess I never really moved on. I guess I was pretending the whole time. That’s when the drunken blind fury took over.

I started to cry. And it wasn’t the kind of cry where your eyes welled and a few tears escape. I had let out a yelp and I was full on sobbing. Losing my balance only to grab onto Kelley and hold on for dear life. Kelley had grabbed onto me and we moved. Tonya had come back and that only made me cry harder. She really was Tobin. Kelley had apologized to the girl and made our way over to our friends who all had concerned looks on their faces. Kelley said she got it, grabbed our stuff, and we walked out, got in a cab, and went home. As soon as we got into the apartment, that’s when my brain finally came back into play.

“This is not fair! I was over it! I was doing so well! I was finally able to breathe. Damn it felt good to just fucking breathe. I was fine! I was finally starting to be happy again! And then life just comes and slaps me in the fucking face!” I started to yell as I threw my stuff all around and stormed into my bedroom just to throw more stuff around. Kelley followed me.

“Alex calm down! Stop throwing things! Take a breath! You are still allowed to breathe! It’s okay.” 

“NO! It’s been YEARS Kelley. Years! How much time has to be pass before I’m awarded with true happiness? Why can’t I just be happy?! Do I not deserve it! I stopped all the bad stuff. I got out of my depression. I stopped sleeping around with everyone that showed me attention and had a pretty face. I bettered myself. I was finally happy. And then I go out with my friends to have a good time and life decides to give me a big fuck you? WHAT THE FUCK?!” I had thrown my lamp of the side table effectively smashing it into pieces. I laughed. That lamp was now in pieces on the ground. Just like my pathetic heart.

Kelley grabbed my arms and turned me to face her. I tried to wiggle away but her grip got tighter. I stopped fighting and she held my face and made me look at her. 

“Alex, listen to me. You are the most caring person ever and yes you do deserve to be happy. I am sorry that your mind played tricks on your heart to make you think you were really over it. Yes, it does suck that it came back after years. But you will get over this. Yes, she broke your heart. But you’re a fighter Alex. You are too competitive. And I know you will not give up that easily. I am so proud of how far you have come. I was always worried but now I feel like I don’t have to worry so much anymore. I love you. You are my best friend and you deserve the world. I will always be here for you. And I will do whatever it takes for you to come out stronger. But I know you will not need much help. The Alex Morgan I know is a fighter, and a damn good one.” I looked at Kelley and saw the most genuine smile and the most honest brown eyes shining with tears threating to fall. I know she meant every word. I had collapsed into Kelley’s arms once again. Burying my head in her neck and once again gripping for dear life.

“I’m so sorry Kell. I loved her. It hurt so much when she left. I guess I was never really over it. I’m sorry.” I started to cry again and Kelley just rubbed my back.

“It’s okay. I’m right here baby girl. Let’s go to bed.” Kelley helped me change and then she got into bed. She opened up her arms and I curled up in her side. And fell asleep. I honestly don’t think I would make it if it wasn’t for my best friend Kelley O’Hara.

\--------------------

The doorbell rang and Kelley stirred. She stretched and got up to answer it. I was mentally and physically exhausted from the night before, so I just rolled on my stomach and tried to go back to sleep.

When I didn’t hear any commotion in the living room, I got up to see what was going on.

“Kell? Where are you? Who was at the door?”

I turned the corner to see a dumbfounded and wide-eyed Kelley, white as a ghost, just staring at me.

“Kell what’s?” I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a figure next to Kelley in the open door.

“Tobin.”


	3. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never thought they would be face to face ever again. Let alone talking.

I looked from Kelley to Tobin, back to Kelley, back to Tobin, back to Kelley, then finally at the ground. I didn’t understand what she was doing here or why. I never thought I would ever see Tobin again despite me and Kelley being friends. Yet here I am in MY living room 5 feet from the girl. Well I was definitely not going to let her see me weak. SHE was the one who broke up with ME. I straightened up and crossed my arms as I stared toward and past Tobin standing my ground.

“I uh. Um.” Tobin stuttered. Kelley just stood there with a mix of confusion and guilt written all over her face. After a standstill with none of us talking, I decided enough was enough.

“I’ll be in my room Kell.” I stalked off and slammed the door.

\--------------------

“What are you doing here Tobin? Not that I am not happy to see you, but you weren’t supposed to be here for another 2 days when Alex was gone for her Nike shoot.”

“I finished my meetings and everything early so I figured I’d come early. I checked into my hotel and decided to stop by and surprise you. I didn’t see her car out front so I assumed she was out. Looks like I’m the one that got surprised.” Tobin nervously laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

“It’s in the shop.”

“Oh”

“Well I am glad you here. But now I have to deal with that” Kelley hitched her thumb towards Alex’s bedroom.

“Sorry.” Tobin mumbled as she started at the ground and scuffed her foot on the floor.

“It’s okay. Let’s continue this outside shall we?”

*Meanwhile in Alex’s bedroom*

_Why is she here? I always knew that I’d run the risk of running into her when me and Kelley moved in together. But after years of perfecting the art of dodging Tobin, I thought I was in the clear. Kelley was always nice enough to schedule Tobin’s visits when I was away on business for soccer. I always felt bad, but Kelley was a great sport and very respectful of my feelings. That’s one of the many reasons why I loved her so much and she was my best friend; so thoughtful and selfless. Kelley knows that I leave in 2 days for Nike so she wouldn’t tell Tobin to come here early which means she came on her own. Did she come here early hoping to run into me? Was she just clueless like she can be sometimes and not realize that I would still be here? Once again I’m left with so many unanswered questions. No, not again. This is MY house. Well mine and Kelley’s house. So yes it is shared territory, but she is not going to come in here and own the place and expect me to be okay with it. I wonder how she is feeling. I wonder if she is just as surprised or unsettled as I am. Pssht, of course not. She broke up with me. She moved on a while ago. I do however deserve some type of closure. Yeah I knew Tobin was unhappy that I was gone all the time, but she never tried after walking away that night. Once she closed that door of the apartment, I never heard from her again about it. She just gave up on us. The only time I talked to her was a few short sentences here and there on the soccer field. It was always nothing more than professional. Considering last night’s events, was I mentally strong enough to face the girl that once help my heart so safely only to let it drop and shatter into millions of pieces? At least this time I’ll be sober so I won’t go cry in front of her. She doesn’t deserve my tears. But she does deserve my anger just like I deserve answers._

I made myself presentable, washed my face, and headed out. I will get answers.

\--------------------

I marched out of my room back into the living room but I was alone. Kelley’s purse is still on the island so she didn’t leave. They must be outside. I opened the door and peered out and saw Kelley and Tobin leaning against the balcony railing talking.

“Tobin.” Both girls stopped and turned to look at me. Tobin straightened up and put a poker face on.

“Alex.” Kelley looked over at me and I gave her a look to tell her it was okay.

“I’ll be inside if you need me.” I silently thanked her with another look. She scrambled inside and I looked forward again towards Tobin. We stood facing each other both not saying anything. Tobin with her poker face, and me with my arms crossed daring her to speak first. But she doesn’t fold. Fine. I want the answers, I’ll start the conversation.

“What are you doing here? I know Kelley must have told you when I was leaving for business, but that’s not for another 2 days.”

“I didn’t think you were home. I wanted to surprise Kelley and didn’t see your car so I thought you’d be out.” Tobin said nonchalantly. Her honesty never ceased to amaze me. No matter the situation, Tobin was always extremely honest and never sugarcoated anything.

“Fair enough.”

“This doesn’t have to be this way. We are both adults. We can put this behind us. I am not saying we should be best friends, but we can at least be civil for Kelley’s sake.”

“That’s fine and all, but my question is why are we where we are now?”

“You were there. You know why.”

“The thing is though Tobin, I DON’T know why. You’re the one who left and only talked to me on a professional basis when we were on the soccer fields. I know you were upset with me always being gone, but I don’t know why you gave up. You gave up on the fight. You gave up on what we had. You gave up on _us…_ on _me._ ”

“I was done waiting. You were always gone. I was always left to wait. I was tired of getting hurt.”

“I understand, but you see what doesn’t add up is the fact that this is US we are talking about. We’re Alex and Tobin.  No matter what happened, we always seemed to work out our problems. That’s what people in love do.”

“People in love also respect each other and listen to the needs of their partners.  Mine didn’t think I was important enough to be put first over her career every once in a while.”

“I’m not going to apologize for soccer and where it has taken me. But I didn’t choose it over you.”

 “But you did. You chose your career over the person you love.”

“Why are you being like this? You sound so bitter like I’m the one who walked out on you instead of you walking out on me.”

“You basically did when you chose soccer over me.”

“UNBELIEVABLE! I didn’t choose soccer over you! I may have been gone a lot, but I always came home to you and tried to be the best girlfriend. So I don’t understand what I did to not make you fight anymore!” My eyes started to burn and I knew I was close to crying. No, I will not let anymore tears fall because of this girl.

“There are only so many disappointments you can handle before you stop letting yourself get disappointed. I went up against soccer, and I lost every time.”

“Bullshit! You act like soccer was more important to me than you which you know is a lie. You were my lifeline. You were the one. No one else mattered to me and I gave you my heart. I gave you all of it hoping and praying you would keep it safe. I believed every word you said. Being away so much hurt like hell but I knew that you would be there when I got back. I would come home and that goofy smile and the security of your arms was all I needed to feel safe and complete. So please stop bullshitting me Tobin. This isn’t about my loyalty to you. So try again.” I tried to fight the urge but I lost the battle. My eyes started to tear and a few tears escaped. But I held my ground.

“There is not much left to say.”

“There is so much left to say.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Try with the real reasons instead of using soccer as a scapegoat.” I challenged.

“I WAS SCARED OKAY?! I felt like I was losing you to soccer and I didn’t know what to do. That day in the locker room, I took one look at you and I knew it was game over. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because at first sight of you, I knew that the shade of blue your eyes are was my new favorite color. I knew I wanted to do anything and everything to impress you. I knew I wanted to make you mine. The time I spent with you were my happiest. Then you being gone all the time started to hurt. I was so proud of you and what you were doing with soccer and I would never want to take that away from you. But I was terrified that I wasn’t important enough to you despite all the reassurances that you tried to give me. The final straw was when you told your agent that you weren’t to be bothered because you were taking time off for me. Then it all went down the drain within hours and once again I was second choice. I understand that Nike is your biggest sponsor and that you are under contract, but I reacted out of fear. Fear of always being number two and never being good enough to even be considered as a chance to be number one. I was afraid of the disappointments. And you want to know what terrified me the most? I was scared that eventually, you would go on one of your business trips and never come home. So yes, I gave up the fight. I gave up to protect myself. I gave up before you could give up on me because even though walking away from you broke my heart, you walking away from me would have killed me.”

Tobin was crying now and she turned her back to me, bowed her head and rested her hands on the railing. All I could do was just stand there and stare at her body lightly shaking from her silent sobs.

Finally before I could even process all of what she said, my feet moved me forward. I surprised myself when I stood right behind her, reached my arms out, and wrapped them around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

What shocked me even more was she didn’t pull away and wrapped her arms around mine.


	4. Closure and Hopefulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little rushed and short but I wanted to get another update up haha. Next chapter will definitely be longer and better. Hope you enjoy. Feedback welcomed!

It’s been a week since Alex’s run-in with Tobin. After sitting in silence for a few minutes just holding each, Tobin had shrugged Alex off, said goodbye to Kelley with promises to text her later, and then left without another work to Alex. Alex stayed on the balcony for a while after Tobin left. Kelley occasionally would go out to check on her and when darkness finally fell, Kelley went and dragged Alex inside. They had dinner and Alex retreated back to her bedroom. 2 days later Alex left for her business with Nike and Tobin had come to settle into the guestroom.

“So what happened with you and Alex?” Kelley popped her head in while Tobin was getting settled.

“We talked. We fought. We screamed. We cried. Then we hugged for a few minutes and then I left.” Tobin nonchalantly explained and went to stretch out on the bed.

“You two hugged and didn’t kill each other?” Kelley quirked her eyebrow at Tobin.

“Yeah; I guess I am tired of the fighting. I want to be over the whole thing plus it is not fair to you either. Honestly, I just want to put this past us and fully move on. I am happy now, and I can finally be truly happy if I didn’t have to constantly worry about running into Alex. Let’s be honest, it was only a matter of time we would run into each sooner or later with having you as a mutual friend.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Are you going to finally squash the beef when she comes home?”

“I’m thinking about it. Despite everything that was said, I wordlessly left her and I am sure she still has questions. This is Alex we are talking about.”

“That is true, baby horse is stubborn. Now let’s enjoy the time you’re here Alex free. I missed my other best friend.” Kelley grinned brightly and the two set out for adventures.

\-------------------

A few days later, Alex was on a plane home lost in thought over the past week but it had nothing to do with her shoots and interviews. Her brain was cloudy with a certain tanned midfielder who used to be the center of her world.

_What do I do about Tobin? I got some sort of closure but now what happens? Back to ignoring each other? Can we be civil? Why did I hug her? Why didn’t she pull away right away? This was more confusing than ever._

The plane landed and I walked out to find Kelley waiting for me with a big toothy grin. I smiled just as wide and ran to Kelley.

“I missed you baby horse!” Kelley threw her hands around me all dramatic.

“It was only a few days squirrel.” I countered.

“Yeah, but doesn’t mean I can’t miss my best friend.” We walked to baggage claim to grab my bag and we headed to Kelley’s car. Once settled and on the way home, I decided to talk to Kelley about what was bothering me.

“How was your time with Tobin?”

“It was good. We surfed a lot, went exploring, ate a lot, and watched movies.”

“Sounds fun.” I trailed off. I guess it wasn’t going to be easy to tell her what was bothering me.

“It was. She actually wants to talk to you about what happened before you left. Don’t get mad, but she is actually at the apartment right now. I’ll drop you off and come back later.” Always count on Kelley to sense my hesitation and understand what I mean to say. But am I ready to face Tobin?

“Oh Okay.” We fell into silence as we listened to the radio the rest of the way. Once we got home, Kelley let me out and drove off to do god knows what. I grabbed my stuff, walked up the sidewalk, and went inside. I put my stuff down to find Tobin in the living room asleep with a soccer game on. I half smiled to myself as I dropped my keys on the island. They made a louder sound than I thought, effectively waking up Tobin.

“Huh? Wha? OH. Hello Alex.” Tobin mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Hi Tobin. Game that exciting?” I half mused. I didn’t want to make this awkward but I couldn’t help feeling a bit awkward.

“I couldn’t contain my excitement. This was the only way.” She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

“How was your trip?”

“Busy but good. How was time with Kelley?”

“That’s good. And very fun. Surfed a lot which is always great.” We both smiled and then an awkward silence fell upon us. I shifted from one foot to another and took a deep breath. Here we go.

“Look Tobin, I’m sorry for the other day. I was mad and I know I really don’t have a right to be since it was in the past. And I’m sorry that I hugged you without warning and such. I was mad and I tried to move on. For the most part I did, but I was still bitter. I guess because I never got closure. And I’m a little confused why you didn’t pull away right away.” 

“It’s okay. I am sorry for yelling as well. I know you deserve closure and I am sorry I just up and left and I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I guess I was wrong. And because I guess I’m tired of the fighting. This doesn’t have to be awkward. We are both adults and I think that now we have closure, it will be easy for us both to finally move on completely. Plus it is not fair to Kelley either.” Tobin was pacing and the finally stopped to look at me.

“I completely agree. Thank you for the closure that I think we both needed. And you’re right; it is not fair to Kelley… Where do we go from here?” I stared back and saw the inner battle Tobin was having with herself flash in her eyes.

“Friends?” Tobin’s eyes flashed from confused to innocent and hopeful and she stuck out her hand.

“Friends.” I smiled and shook her hand. She smiled back and we just stood there for a few moments of silence.

“Well I should get going. My flight leaves tonight.”

“Okay. Have a safe flight.”

“Thank you.” Tobin smiled and then left without another word. I sat on the couch and just sat there thinking everything over. This is good. I have the closure I wanted and I can finally move on completely and we took an unnecessary burden off of Kelley’s shoulders. But can you really be just friends with someone you fell in love with? Guess I’ll find out.

 

 


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends can work.... right?

Closure is exactly what we both needed. It was easier being friends with Tobin than I initially thought. In all honesty, I thought we would never get over the awkwardness and were destined to just be acquaintances; but here we are two months later the best of friends. It was rough at first but with Tobin being Tobin, it was easy to fall back into old rhythms. When I found out about Allison, it took me by surprise. I’ll admit I was a little jealous but as the old cliché goes, I rather have Tobin in my life as my friend than not having Tobin in my life at all. So I quickly pushed back any doubts or jealousies that I had and learned to just be Tobin’s friend.  

So now when Tobin comes to visit, she comes straight to the apartment whether I am on business or not. This time I have the week off when Tobin decided to come. Kelley was out for the day so me and Tobin decided to beach it.

“For someone who paddleboards, you shouldn’t be a terrible surfer.” Tobin laughed as I had resurfaced after wiping out for what had felt like the millionth time today.

“Yeah well I can’t be this good looking AND good at everything. That’s just not fair to everyone else.” I flipped my wet hair and grinned at Tobin.

“And so modest too. I don’t know how you do it.” Tobin snorted. I laughed and splashed water at her and paddled towards the shore. When we reached the shore, we stood our boards up in the sand and settled on our laid out towels.

“I’ll get you back for that splash move Morgan.” Tobin glared at me.

“Bring it on Heath.” I challenged. And after staring each other down for a minute or so, we both faltered and broke out into a fit of giggles.

 It was nearing sunset so we slid on our shorts and tanks and sat side by side to watch the sunset. Our arms were touching but neither one us made an attempt to move. It wasn’t anything intimate; it was just two friends enjoying time together. I heard a sigh next to me but I just stared out over the water. If Tobin was going to talk about anything, it would be on her terms.

“I’m glad we managed to make amends and put everything aside and be friends again. I know it’s much easier on Kelley. And as long as I’m being honest, despite everything that happened between us, our friendship was first. I’m glad to have my best friend back.”

“Me too Tobs. I’ve missed you. I’m getting sick of Kelley.” I heard Tobin snort and we both just laughed. Once the laughter subsided and the sun was almost touching the water’s horizon, I sighed and turned to look at Tobin.

“But for real, I’ve missed this. Just hanging out, no cares in the world, just having fun. I’ve missed you.” I saw something flash in Tobin’s eyes but it was gone quicker than it appeared.

“Thanks Lex. There is something else I want to talk to you about.” I noticed her hesitation and just smiled silently encouraging her to talk again.

“I’m thinking of returning to soccer.” She said quietly.

“Really now?” I didn’t want to show too much excitement so I tried to play it down.

“Yeah. My leg is doing amazing and I really miss playing with the team… with you. I love soccer and I think it’s time I start playing again. My leave was indefinite so it wasn’t permanent. I miss soccer and I think I can make a comeback. Hopefully everyone still wants me.”

“I think it is an amazing idea. You are progressing really well with your leg. We could use your skills and nutmegs! The team and fans would love to have you back… I would love to have you back.” I smiled brightly at her but I was a little nervous. Was that too weird to say? We are best friends and best friends say that kind of stuff all the time.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” And it’s been a long time since I’ve seen that wide of a smile on Tobin Heath’s face.

“Thanks Lex. That means a lot to me. Now how about we pack up and get some ice cream!”

After we packed up, we headed to my favorite ice cream shop and even brought a cup for Kelley with us. We got home and just relaxed then all retreated to bed. The next day was just a lazy day since Tobin was leaving that night. We settled in the living room and watched movies and allowed a junk food day. When it was time, we all gathered in my car and took Tobin to the airport. We parked and walked in and hung just outside the line for security.

“Well Tobster… until next time!” Kelley saluted as she went and hugged Tobin.

“Don’t call me that. But I’ll miss you I guess.” Tobin mused as she hugged back.

“Text us as soon as you land _Toby_!” I grinned and went in for a hug.

“What is it with the two of you and these awful nicknames?!” She backed away.

“You love it, now come here and hug me or you’ll never get one again!”

“I think I’ll live.” Tobin smirked. I just crossed my arms and turned away pouting.

“Oh stop pouting and come here.” I turned and stuck my tongue out at her but then a few moments passed and I walked into her arms and hugged her.

“Such a child. You’re worse than a 4 year old.” She rolled her eyes but wrapped around me tightly.

“Okay I’ll see you guys later.” Tobin flashed us a smile and walked through security and disappeared from view. Kelley and I walked back out to my car and headed home. After fiddling with my iPod, Kelley finally settled and we drove in silence listening to the music. After a while, she broke the silence. She was never one to keep quiet for long.

“I’m really glad you and Tobin fixed everything. And even though it is a hell of a lot easier on me and I can finally hang out with my best friends together, I’m glad you guys did it for you two as well. I know it wasn’t easy and it’s good to see you both happy.”

“I am too Kelley. I am happy, and I really am sorry putting you in that position.”

“No worries baby horse. I’m just glad it’s over with and we can have adventures together again.” Kelley grinned and went back to bopping to the beat of the music. I continued to drive now with a huge smile broken out on my face.

\--------------------

Tobin’s POV- Back in San Diego.

**“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are now about to descend into San Diego. Please put your seats in the upright position and fold up your tables. We will be landing in a few minutes.”**

The plane landed and pulled into the gate. I grabbed my bag and exited the plane. I scanned the crowd and met a pair of familiar green eyes. I smiled and walked over.

“Hi babe, I missed you!” Allison greeted me warmly and hugged me.

“Hey Ally bear. Missed you too.”

“How was time with your friends?”

“It was great. Spent a lot of time surfing and just hanging out.”

“That’s great! Why don’t we get your bag, pick up Chinese, and have a night in?”

“Sounds great.” Allison smiled at me and entwined our fingers as we headed out.

We picked up Chinese and headed home. As we got home, I threw my stuff down in the bedroom as Allison went to set up dinner. I came back out and sat across from her and starting eating talking about my trip. After a silence fell upon us, I cleared my throat and nervously looked up at Allison.

“So babe, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Sure anything.” She smiled and nodded for me to continue.

“Well, I was thinking of coming out of leave and going back to soccer. I miss it a lot, and I’m not doing much else. I mean I’ve been working out and everything, but I really miss soccer and my teammates.”

“Yeah? That’s great babe! I totally support you.”

“Really?” I looked up and saw nothing but honesty in her eyes.

“Of course! I know how much you loved soccer and you were really good at it babe. Also, since you never really stopped working out and such, I think it will be easy for you to get back into the swing of things. Your leg is doing a lot better so I think it would be a great move.” All I could do was smiley brightly and I got up to hug and give a short but passionate kiss.

“You really are the best babe.”

“Mmm, I know.” We finished dinner and popped in a movie then headed for bed.

_Alex and I are sitting on a blanket in an exclusive part of the beach. Our part of the beach we like to call it. Alex is sitting between my legs and is leaning back into me while my arms are wrapped securely around her with my head on her shoulder and our cheeks touching._

_“Isn’t it so pretty how a clear blue day changes to shades of red, orange and pink at sunset just before darkness falls? Sometimes these sunsets are too perfect and I think they are like real life works of art.”_

_“It is very pretty. But I have the most prized work of art and I’m holding it right now.”_

_“You always say the sweetest things.” Alex gushed as she burrowed further into my embrace._

_“I can’t help it. You are the sun to my day and the moon to my night. Wow that is super corny. But those are the types of things you make me want to say. Lex, you make me so happy and I still thank GOD to this day for everything that’s happened between us. I’m so lucky to have you and am so lucky. You could have anyone you want and you chose me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m going to find every way to keep you.”_

_“You had me at hello.” I felt Alex’s cheek move into a smile against my face._

_“Don’t be a smartass and make fun of me and my cheesiness! I’m trying to be serious here.” I pouted and started to pull away but Alex’s grip tightened on my arms._

_“I’m sorry. Honestly Tobs, there was never any competition. My heart already chose you when we went to the park the second day of knowing each other; it was just waiting for my mind to play catch up. You are my world and that will never change.”_

_“I love you so much Lex. Always and forever.”_

_“I love you too. Always and forever.”_

What THE?! I woke up in a slight cold sweat as my eyes shot open and I looked around the darkened room. I tried to adjust to the darkness as I tried to control my breathing. The arms around me tightened as they felt me stir and then I was brought out of my dazed confusion.

“Hm, babe, you okay?” Allison mumbled sleepily into my neck.

“Y-yeah I just need some air.” I untangled from Allison’s embrace and headed out to the patio. I stared out towards the ocean and took a few deep breaths. WHAT was that dream all about? Why did I dream of one of the many just because dates me and Alex went on? That was the past. That part of my life is over. I don’t-

“Tobin, are you okay?” I caught Allison out of the corner of my eye as she walked up to stand next to me.

“I’m fine I just had a bad dream is all. I just want to sit out here for a while. The sound of the ocean always calms me down.” I flashed a timid smile and hoped she would go back to bed and not push any further.

“Are you sure? You can talk to me. I am here and-“

“I promise. Just go back to bed. I’ll be in in a little bit. Love you.”

I kissed her cheek and turned my attention back forward out towards the ocean. I missed the dejected look flash over Allison’s face as I heard a low “okay” and heard the sliding glass doors close. After a few moments, I headed off the patio and walked down the sandy path and sat in the sand just out of reach of the crashing waves coming onto shore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. Was it a mistake to patch things up with Alex? I mean I am happy with Allison so why is Alex creeping up in my dream? I really can’t explain that but I know I have moved on from her. What we had was great, but now I have Allison. Allison can give me all of her. Alex always made me share her with soccer and her popularity. But was it just that? Alex was a challenge. Allison is a guarantee win. What is going on?

 I stared into the dark ocean for I don’t even know how long when I started to shiver slightly and decided it was best to head back inside. When I got back inside, I went into the bedroom and slid in to my side of the bed and Allison immediately cuddled into me. Even in the dead of her sleep she could sense me. I smiled a little and wrapped my arm around her and she subconsciously nuzzled further. But I couldn’t fall back asleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling just thinking for a while. All of a sudden I was extremely uncomfortable; the lavender scent of Allison flooding my senses and almost choking me. Then my attention zeroed in on the arm around my waist and the other arm curled against the front of my stomach. It slightly burned. It was like they didn’t belong there and I was itching to move them off and away from me. They felt like they weren’t the arms that usually brought me comfort. They were like strangers and I sudden felt vulnerable and uneasy. As easily and quietly as I could, I slid out of Allison’s embrace and let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t wake up. She just shifted and turned away from me. I slipped out of the bedroom and into the living room. Taking the throw off the couch, I wrapped myself up and laid down on the couch. What was going on with me? Why was it that all of sudden I was craving the scent of coconut and warmth of the tanned toned arms that once kept me safe from everything? Pull it together Heath! You’re just tired from the day and that dream was weird. You’ll put out of it. I don’t know when but I soon fell asleep still uneasy and confused.

***The Next Morning***

I woke up a little disoriented until I remembered that I fell asleep on the couch. I stretched and headed to the kitchen when I smelled coffee. I walked in to find Allison leaning against the counter looking out the window.

“Morning” I whispered. She turned around and gave me a cautious smile.

“Good morning…. Do we need to talk about it?”

“No, I just had a bad dream that is all.”

“Bad enough that you had to sleep on the couch?” She challenged.

“I’m sorry. When I came back in, I still couldn’t sleep so I moved to the couch so I didn’t wake you.”

“Then let’s talk about it.”

“There is nothing to talk about. It was a stupid dream. I couldn’t sleep. So I was being considerate and slept somewhere else.”

“Tobin, why are you acting like this? Just grab some coffee, come sit, and we’ll talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about! I’m going surfing!” With that I stormed out of the kitchen, got my board from the storage room, and stomped out of the house slamming the door shut.

I was mad. If I don’t want to talk, I don’t want to talk. And if I wanted to, I would bring it up somehow. She should know that by now. I got to the beach and headed straight for the water. I’m mad that Allison was pushing me to talk to her when I didn’t want to talk. Now I just want to surf my troubles away. I caught a few waves, and then just sat on my board bobbing in the water. Surfing always relaxed me and I did my best thinking on the water. I was still mad at Allison for pushing me. But now I think I’m mad at myself more than I am at her. Why? Because I couldn’t and didn’t want to be calmed or comforted by slender arms, green eyes, and the smell of lavender.

What I seemed to want at the moment is the security of tanned toned arms, the scent of coconut, and a pair of piercing blue eyes. And that is a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super long but I just couldn't stop haha. Sorry for the sloppy introduction of Allison. I was stuck on how to so hopefully it worked. It not, my apologies. Hope you're enjoying!


	6. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shift in the atmosphere.

Tobin POV

**Tobin: Sorry I haven’t really texted about landing and everything. It’s been a crazy 2 days and Allison was getting on my nerves**

**Alex: Don’t you worry us like that again Heath! Haha…. I’m here if you need**

**Tobin: See, why can’t she understand like you that if I want to talk about something, I’ll do it on my own terms?!**

**Alex: Cause I’m awesome. But no really, because I think I should know by now how my best friend works**

**Tobin: You’re the best. I’ll ttyl :)**

**Alex: Later Gator :)**

I smiled and put my phone in my shorts pocket, picked up my board, and headed home. I’m happy with Allison right? Right; I guess it’s just because things have been so easy with Alex these past 2 months while things with Allison seemed to get more difficult. You would think that being together for as long as we have she would know that I talk about things on my own terms when and if I am ready.

I finally reached home and went inside. It seemed too quiet so Allison must be out. That’s a bit of relief. I am not ready to face her again just yet. As I went to grab a bottle of water, a note caught my eye.

**_Went out. Be back later. –A_ **

 Well fine, if she is going to be like that, than I can give it right back. I headed out back to the patio and sprawled out on a lounge chair with a surfing magazine. I heard a car pull up, stop, and an alarm beep. _She’s home._ I just continued reading my magazine and then I heard the sliding glass doors open and close. I didn’t turn around.

“I’m home.”

“Cool. Did you get your errands done or whatever it was that you went to do?” I replied in a monotone voice and kept thumbing through my magazine.

“Tobin, why are you giving me attitude” She challenged.

I scoffed. “Just giving what I am receiving. Nice note btw.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why you can’t talk to me.” She pleaded. I sighed and put my magazine down and turned to look at her.

“It isn’t a matter of not being able to talk to you. It’s a matter of you should know that if I want to talk about something, I will come to you when I am ready. We have been together for a while now so you should know that this is how I work. And I shouldn’t have to defend myself every time I don’t want to talk about something. Just let it go, and I will come to you.”

“Well I am sorry, but I don’t think I should have to fight my girlfriend on opening up to me.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” I grabbed my water and magazine and went in the bedroom with a slam of the door.

**Tobin: 2 days and I already want to go back to you and Kelley**

**Alex: Things that wonderful over there?**

**Tobin: SO wonderful**

**Alex: So come back**

**Tobin: I’m sure you and Kelley are sick of me**

**Alex: Never could be. Never will be.**

I closed the message and checked twitter. While scrolling through, I heard Allison come in and I didn’t look up. I felt her slide into bed, mumble a good night and turn her back to me. I should have tried to cuddle up to her but I just didn’t want to. So I put my phone on the charger and turned off the bedside lamp. Sleep took a long time to reach me that night. No it wasn’t because of the fight; it was because of 6 simple words.

_Never could be. Never will be._

Things never seemed to get 100 percent better after that night. We both had apologized but what you would have thought were sincere apologies, just felt like empty and hollow words to me. After a month of the nonsense, I couldn’t take it anymore and asked Alex and Kelley if they were free for a weekend because I needed a break from her. They both complied saying they were both free and would love to see me. So I booked a flight for the upcoming weekend, then I told Allison. After dinner that night as Allison was washing the dishes, I walked in and leaned against the door frame.

“I’m going to Alex and Kelley’s this weekend.” She turned around and glared at me.

 “You were just there last month.”

“Yeah, but I miss them and they miss me; especially Kelley. She hasn’t been surfing since the last time I was there because Alex can’t surf to save her life and she doesn’t want to go alone. This weekend is also supposed to be a really good weekend for surfing so I can’t miss it.”

“Can’t miss it or won’t miss it?” Allison challenged.

“Both. That’s why I already bought the ticket.” I fired back.

“And you weren’t going to ask me first? What if I made plans for us?”

“Well for one I am my own adult so if I want to go visit friends I will. And two, even if you did I am sure you can get someone else to hang out with you.”

“That’s not the point Tobin. You know, I get it that exes can be friends but I’ve noticed you are getting pretty buddy/buddy with Alex lately.” Well this is a new side of Allison. She never seemed to mind before and she’s never voiced discomfort about my friendship with Alex before.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind. Have fun surfing.” I’ll deal with this when I get back. I’m going to have a nice weekend, then ill fix this because then I have to get ready to make a soccer comeback.

\--------------------

Two months and many meetings with Tom and US Soccer later, I was ready to make a statement and officially make my comeback. Tom had set up a press conference that was to take place in two days in LA and I was really nervous. Would I make the roster again? Tom said he would let me come into the next camp to assess where I am at so that was a start. Would the fans still accept me? Have I lost the fan base? So many questions running through my head and I couldn’t sit still. I was a nervous wreck.

The next two days flew by and before I knew it, I was in nice clothes getting ready to stand in front of tons of media about to make my statement. I peeked out around the corner by the podium and saw that it was lined with microphones and the whole room was cluttered with reporters and video cameras. This didn’t help settle my nerves any less and I almost considered turning around and going home. _Almost._

“And now for Tobin Heath.” I heard Tom say and I slowly walked out and plastered a smile on my face. Smooth Heath; confident on the outside, a nervous wreck on the inside. Here we go.

“Good morning everyone. I will keep this short, sweet and to the point so I don’t bore you. I had indefinitely resigned from soccer a while ago for many different reasons. The main one was my leg had suffered many injuries, and with that final injury, I thought at the time playing would do more bad than good. After being away from soccer for so long, I realized that being on the pitch was something I couldn’t give up. Being on the pitch is like a second home, and I realized I wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet. I never stopped working out and running so I feel like I am in good enough shape to come back and essentially try out for the team again. Of course I will still need a lot of work, but I am confident that I will be able to gain a spot on this wonderful team again. Hopefully I still have the fans support and if I don’t, I will do whatever it takes and work that much harder to gain the support, trust, and faith of the fans again. I have my faith in god, myself, in this team and everyone associated with the team, and the fans. With soccer, I feel like I am home. Well I guess this wasn’t so short after all. Thank you everyone.” I smiled my megawatt smile and felt relief when the room laughed at my last statement. Then the nerves kicked back in as the head of US Soccer and Tom walked over to me.

“Tobin Heath, we look forward to seeing you at camp and hopefully back with the team. Welcome home!” The room erupted in cheers and all I could do was smile in shock. As I shook more hands and headed out, a huge crowd of people had surrounded the exit of the building. Chants and screams of my name from people where echoing through the lot and people were actually there sticking arms out with various things asking for autographs. All I could do was smile and try to sign as many things as I could before getting into the car and driving back to the hotel.

I still had fans.

Two hours later, I was stretched out on the hotel bed watching a soccer game when my phone buzzed.

**Alex: Hey I saw your conference. Glad you didn’t trip on the stage.**

**Tobin: Did you? Did TV make me look good? I was afraid that was going to happen but thankfully it didn’t.**

**Alex: But it would have been hilarious! What hotel are you staying at?**

**Tobin: The Four Seasons. Why?**

**Alex: Oh excuse me Ms. Fancy Pants and because I need to know where to go.**

**Tobin: Shut up. And what do you mean?**

**Alex: I said I saw your conference. And by saw I mean I was there. Surprise! So now I need to know where to meet you so we can celebrate!**

**Tobin: YOU WERE?! That’s awesome! You’re the best.**

**Alex: I know. See you soon.**

I can’t believe Alex actually showed up instead of just catching it on TV or the internet. Now I need to freshen up.

\--------------------

Alex POV

As I’m driving to the hotel Tobin is at, I am a nervous wreck. I had something weighing on my mind for a while now and I need to tell Tobin. I know things aren’t going well for her and Allison and I feel kind of bad but I need to get this off my chest. She can take it or leave it, but she needs to know so I can feel lighter. Things have been going so well for the two of us. I had my best friend back and finally the trio of me, her, and Kelley was finally complete again. But a few weeks into being just Tobin’s friend, I had come to a realization. I never really fell out of love with Tobin. Loving Tobin was simple in the most complicated way. For the sake of the friendship, I decided to keep quiet and just go on with life. However, life took every opportunity to remind me of what Tobin and I had, and just how much the tanned midfielder affected me. Every day I would try to ignore the signs, but every night my dreams were filled of past dates and things I always did with her. Finally everything became too much and it was time to tell Tobin. Sometimes I feel like she is second guessing herself as well with some of the moments we have between each other, but for once in my life, I am just not sure.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Kelley picked up on the third ring and as soon as she tried to say hello I cut her off.

“Kelley I am freaking out! I don’t know how she is going to react. What if hates me after? What if I break the trio up? What if she punches me?!” I jumbled all into one breath.

“Alex calm down. If it’s meant to be that we all can’t be friends, then that is what is in the cards. Or maybe it’s in the cards that she accepts it. You have to be supportive of whatever answer she gives you. And Tobin is not going to hit you. It’s Tobin. She can’t even kill a fly.” Kelley chuckled and her words seemed to ease me.

“You’re right. And of course I’ll be supportive of her answer. I just need to get this off my chest. It’s been too heavy on my mind and I need a clear head.”

“I know baby horse. Just relax. Prepare for the worst but hope for the best.”

“Thanks Kelley. I just go to the hotel so I’ll let you go but I’ll call you later. Love ya.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Love ya too and good luck!”

I hung up the phone and pulled into the hotel valet service. After the guy checked my car, I got the slip and headed inside. I leaned up against the wall by the check in area and just stopped to take a breath. This was it. I was going to lay all my cards out for Tobin and she is either going to call or fold. I paced back and forth a little bit before I realized I had to stop myself before they called security on me. With one last breath, I called Tobin to come get me from the lobby.

“Hey you’re actually here!” She smiled at me and ran at me to hug me.

“No this is your imagination.” I smirked and she pushed me.

“Smartass. Well now that you are here, do you want to grab dinner? There is this nice restaurant that we can walk to just down the road. It looks pretty sweet.”

“Sounds great. Lead the way!

We headed out and towards the restaurant. It was called Carmine’s and we decided to eat outside because it was a gorgeous night in LA. After we ordered we made light conversation and talked about her coming back to soccer. Once the food came, we fell into comfortable silence and we ate. That’s when I started to get nervous and Tobin started to notice but didn’t say anything. After the meal, I paid the tab after winning against a protesting Tobin as I handed over my card even before the waiter set down the bill. I stuck my tongue out at her and we walked around for a little. We headed back to the hotel and just as we were reaching the front door I stopped Tobin.

“What’s wrong Lex?” Tobin quirked an eyebrow at me.

“I have something to say and I don’t know how to say it.” I looked down at my feet. Then she reached under my chin and tilted my head up to make me look at her.

“You can tell me anything. You know this.” The honesty and warmth in those brown eyes made me melt. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“Tobin you are the best friend that anyone can ask for. You have made me so happy. I am glad that we were able to get past all the crap and find the good in the situation. However, I haven’t been completely honest with you. It turns out that I never really fell out of love with you. My days aren’t the brightest anymore. Mornings are never warm enough. I’m always cold when I wake up, even in the 100 degree summer weather. I tried to be just your friend for the sake of our friendship and for the sake of the trio between you, me, and Kelley. But you are so damn easy to love. It is so hard not to fall for you. And I fell for you all over again. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I was stupid to let you slip away. I got caught up in the popularity and becoming the new face of Women’s Soccer. Even though things are rocky, I know you are still together with Allison. However, if you choose to take another chance on me, I will take an oath.  I’ll tell my manager that weekends are just for you. I already drew up new negotiations with Nike that I can send them if you say yes. Negotiations that say if I take time off, I am to not be contacted until time off is over. I can’t just up and leave for a sudden shoot or a last minute interview. It needs to be all scheduled with plenty of notice. Not to sound cocky because it is what my manager told me, but I’m too valuable to them to lose as a client. My stardom is one of the biggest things for them and they would pretty much do anything to keep a contract with me. Now with that said I will be honest and say it won’t be easy. I will be gone for days at a time multiple times a month. It’s just the nature of the business. It’s going to be hard and it is going to be stressful. But I have so much faith and confidence that we can make it work. You are my world and you will always be number one. No more second choices to soccer. No more back burners. I’m sorry I always took for granted that you would wait for me. I am sorry that I made you feel that your obligations with Playmaker Nutrition and everything else weren’t as big as my deals. To be honest, I really only had one major commitment, and you were part of that. Because to me, that major commitment was the one I made to you. You can take this confession however you want. Whether you want to say friends, never talk again, or just talk and stay professional for the sake of the soccer team, I am okay with it. I will be supportive and take any decision you make in stride. I’m asking for you to take a chance and risk on me. But ultimately it is what you want and I will be supportive no matter what.”

I finally felt like I could breathe but I was nervous of how she was going to respond. I was slightly crying at this point and after my speech we ended up in a silent stare down with her eyes shining with unshed tears. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and I could see the frustration of not knowing what to say play across her face. Then she cleared her throat and ran her had through her hair.

“I appreciate all the words Alex. I am still with Allison. But I don’t know if I could ever fully give you up. I still want to be friends. I need some time. I love you Alex, you’re my best friend, but I need some space right now.” And with that, she squeezed my shoulder, offered me a sad smile and went into the hotel.

I went to valet to pick up my car. I pulled out and drove down the road a little bit before pulling over. I cried a few tears and then texted Kelley.

**Alex: She needs space. I’m coming home. See you in a few hours. Love ya.**

\--------------------

Tobin POV

I didn’t get much sleep last night. Alex’s confession kept swirling in my head and it was making me dizzy and nauseous. Where the heck did all that come from? What now? And what about Allison? I got home and Allison was waiting for me.

“I saw the conference. So proud of you Tobs.”

“Thanks. Sorry to be rude, but I didn’t get much sleep last night so I am going to lie down.”

“Okay hon. I’ll be in in a little bit.”

Things have been really rocky, but we were trying and Allison was trying to be sweet as ever. As soon as I hit the sheets I fell asleep, exhausted from the whole trip.

*Two weeks later*

_“Lex wake up. Babe, wake up.”_

_“What do you want, I’m sleeping.”_

_“Babe it’s only 930 for one thing. Two, you can never fall asleep easily when we fight. I know this because it’s the same for me. Now please just wake up. It’s important.” Alex groaned but turned over and blinked up at me._

_“Okay, I’m up. What do you want?”_

_“I’m sorry that we have been fighting and I have been unreasonable. I know you can’t help the constant travel and I do understand what it is like. I may not do as much of it as you do, but I should know it comes with the territory our job. I love you so much Lex. So I went and bought your ticket for you when you go to Portland.”_

_“Tobin there are two tickets here.” She stared confused at the tickets._

_“Instead of being all grumpy and missing you at home, I figured I can go with you and only be grumpy when you’re doing business. Then when you come back to the hotel, I will be un grumpy and we can order room service and cuddle and go to bed and… not sleep. Then we can stay 2 extra days and have a mini get away just the two of us.” I smiled brightly and tried to look innocent after the last comment._

_“OMG TOBS! You are seriously the best! I love you! I love you! I love you!” She practically squealed as she jumped on me and tightly held on. Then she smiled seductively and whispered in my ear._

_“You’re right. It’s only 930. Let’s go to sleep and not sleep.”_

I jolted awake. Another dream! Really?! I blinked a few times and wiped my forehead of the tiny beads of sweat that had formed. I looked over at Allison and squinted in the dark to look at her and saw she was still asleep. Good I didn’t wake her. I laid there for a few minutes and tried to fall back asleep. When I couldn’t sleep, I opted to just stare up into the ceiling. What am I going to do? I carefully slid out of bed and went into the living room. I grabbed the blanket and laid down on the couch. Another dream. Another night of troubled sleep. Another night on the couch.

When I woke up the next morning, Allison was drinking coffee and reading the paper already showered and dressed on the back patio. I got up, stretched and went outside to meet her.

“Another dream?” She asked not looking up from the paper.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

I sat on the chair beside her and just stared out into the ocean. Allison just silently sipped her coffee and continued to read the paper. For the first time, I felt uncomfortable and out of place on that patio. I couldn’t keep Allison in the dark and I know she is starting to catch on that something is up. She isn’t stupid. Sighing, I guess it was time to let her in.

“I had a bad dream last night similar to the one a while ago.”

“Does it have anything to do with Alex?” When I didn’t answer and found my hands more interesting than the conversation, I heard her sigh.

“I’m not stupid, I had an idea. Ever since you became friends with her again, your demeanor has changed. I guess I should have seen it coming. I don’t even know if I had a fair fighting chance.”

“Allison I-“

“It’s okay Tobin. I’m going to my parent’s house for the weekend. Take some time to sort everything in your head and make a decision. Call me when you know.”

And with that Allison got up, kissed me on the cheek, and went inside. I waited outside for a few moments and then decided to go back in. When I went back in Allison had her bag by the front door and was by the counter getting her phone.

“Okay I’m heading out. Call me when you know.” And then she left.

I grabbed my phone and went out the back and headed towards the beach. I plopped down and brought my knees up to my chest and looked at the water. There it was. Allison had given me a choice; her or Alex. I hugged my knees tighter and closed my eyes just listening to the waves crashing against the shore. About an hour later, I headed back to the house and leaned against the railing of the patio. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hi yes, good afternoon. My name is Tobin Heath and I need a flight to San Francisco for tomorrow morning please. 10 am? That’s perfect. Thank you and have a good day too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Who lives in San Francisco? Allison's parents or Alex and Kelley? Guess you have to keep reading to find out :P


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is in San Francisco and she is at the girl's house. But which girl did she go too?

Alex POV

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning and all I can bring myself to do is stare at these same four damn walls. It’s been two weeks since I laid out all my cards for Tobin. I put my heart out there and tried to call for us; she folded. I knew I was acting like some naïve teenager, but I didn’t care. It hurt all over. My heart was screaming for comfort and all my mind was doing was judging me and making me feel stupid. Tobin was the one who walked away the first time. What made me think this time was different and she wouldn’t do it a second time? Now I’m lying in bed sad and alone and I don’t even have my best friend anymore. At least I still have Kelley.

“Alex? Are you awake?” I heard the door creak open and a freckled face had poked into my room. All I could muster was a sigh and moved to stare at the ceiling. I felt the bed dip next to me.

“Alex you need to get out of bed. Let’s go out for a walk or something. You’ve been moping around here for the past 2 weeks. I’m not even sure I know what you look like anymore.”

“Kell I didn’t think it would hurt this much. I thought she would have at least texted me her decision instead of this silent treatment to figure it out.”

“Would you have really wanted that?” I thought about it for a second. Kelley was right. I barely made it through Tobin’s rejection once. A second time probably would have killed me.

“No I guess not.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Kelley sighed, patted my shoulder, and left without another word. It was just me and my thoughts once again. 

\--------------------

***Meanwhile***

Tobin POV

_Ladies and gentlemen, flight 405 to San Francisco will now be landing. Please prepare for landing and once again, thank you for choosing American Airlines._

I have been fiddling with my phone for the whole flight hoping to distract myself from my own thoughts. This was it, I was finally to continue on with life and hopefully I can finally be happy. I was anxious, nervous, and excited all at once. My heart was thumping hard and fast against my chest and I don’t think my palms will ever dry. My stomach kept flipping and fluttering and I officially had the jitters. Relax Heath, it’s just her. But that’s just it. It’s _her._ I was left with a choice and I finally made a decision. It was time to be happy. It was time to move on once and for all.

I grabbed my backpack from under my seat and filed into the aisle, and walked out of the plane. Following the signs I made my way out towards the front and hailed a taxi.

“Hello, 37 Bay Street Please.” I asked kindly and smiled at the driver.

“Sure thing ma’am.” He smiled back at me and we headed towards the house.

Once I had landed in San Fran, I stupidly thought the nerves would calm down a little. Man was I wrong when they doubled as soon as I was in the cab and heading towards my destination. I pulled out my phone and sent out the necessary texts.

**Tobin: Hey. I’m sorry for everything I put you through. We’ll talk real soon.**

**Allison:  That’s all I ever wanted was for you to talk to me.**

I clicked back into messages and found the second name I was looking for.

**Tobin: I’m sure I made the right decision. But pray that I did anyway.**

**Kelley: I’m sure you did. I have to run some errands but text me if you need anything. Love ya.**

I closed my phone, shut my eyes, and took a deep breath. I was close to fixing the broken piece of my heart and I couldn’t stop shaking. So lost in my thoughts, I didn’t even notice that the taxi had stopped or that the driver was looking at me and cleared his throat.

“Sorry to disturb you ma’am but we are here”

“Oh I’m sorry, how much do I owe you?”

“22.75 please.”

“Here’s 30, keep the change. Thank you sir.” I smiled at him as I grabbed my backpack and shut the door.

“Thank you so much ma’am. Have a great day.” He smiled back through the open window and then drove off. 

Now I was left to stand there by myself just staring up at the house in front of me. Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I took a deep breath and headed for the door. Just as I was about to knock, I just stood staring at the door. Behind this door, was the girl that could make me or break me. All I could manage to do was stare at the white door until I felt myself raise my left hand and rap on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

All the hustle and bustle of the neighborhood street seemed to go silent and the only thing that I could hear was the deafening fast paced thumping of my heart. My face burned, my legs felt shaky, and my breathing was hard and ragged. And I haven’t even seen her yet. Finally I heard a commotion behind the door and for a split second I contemplated running and hiding in a bush or something. But I was frozen to my spot staring down at my feet.

 “Tobin?”

I looked up at the sound of my name and caught sight of those familiar eyes. My stomach fluttered with butterflies. I loved that though. The girl can still give me butterflies. For a second I just stood there and looked at her and then pushed my way past her, through the door and into the house. No time to care about being rude because I was a woman on a mission! I walked into the living room and set my backpack down and started to pace back and forth. Was I about to do this? Yes, because you have to jump to find out if you can fly. I stopped pacing and turned to stare at the girl before me straight in the eyes. 

“Alex. I’m sorry that I didn’t text or call and just left you outside of the hotel. You’re confession caught me off guard a little bit and honestly confused me. I needed time to properly process what you said and to attempt to sort everything out and make sense of it all.” She just continued to stare at me with a look in her eyes to tell me it was okay and to go on.

“I guess I never really fell out of love with you. I knew it a few days after we made up and started to be friends again. So I decided to be difficult and stubborn and ignore all the warning signs and pretended to not notice. But how could I not notice? Your eyes always hold a sense of innocence and comfort. Your smile is always the brightest. Your touch sets my skin ablaze on every surface it touches on my body. I crave the intensity of you. I was so stupid for walking away from you years ago. But I realized something. I don’t care. I don’t care that you are gone a few times a month. I don’t care that Nike is demanding and can whisk you away at any moment. I don’t care that Aaron is always setting something up with you. The only important thing that matters to me is you. I love you more than anything in this world and I am mad at myself it took so much time and distance to realize that. Honestly, I know it is going to be hard at times and that things will get stressful. But you were right. No matter how long you’re or what you’re doing, the only thing that matters is that at the end of the day you come always come home to me. You always change into comfortable clothes and take your rightful spot tucked into my side as we watch TV and movies. That’s where you belong. No, that’s where I belong. As long as you’re with me, I know I’ll be okay no matter what happens. Alex Morgan, I love you and I want you back if you’ll have me.”

Alex stood there staring at me opening and closing her mouth but no words came out. The silence literally made my ears burn. We stood in a stare down and then she spoke. 

“What was that? I was right about something? I usually am.” She smirked at me. Then the biggest grin I had ever seen Alex wear broke out onto her face and she ran at me. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and tightened her arms around my neck. I hooked my arms under her butt to keep her up and she nuzzled into my neck.

“Tobin I told you two weeks ago that I wanted you back. I was just waiting for you to want me back too.”

I set Alex down and took her face into my hands. I rubbed my thumbs across her cheeks and stared into my favorite pair of baby blues. All I could see was the look of pure love and I knew I was home. I leaned in and stopped just a centimeter away from her lips. I felt her breath hitch and her eyes darted real quick to my lips and back into my eyes.

“I messed up the first time. Now I have what I want and I am never letting go again.”

“Good because I don’t plan on letting you leave again.” Then she leaned in the rest of the way and smiled into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is right in the world!


	8. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving Alex was something you were supposed to do forever.

Tobin POV

**They say falling in love is messy and complicated. I don’t know who “they” are, but “they” never fell in love with Alex Morgan. Because if “they” had, “they” would know that falling for Alex was the easiest thing in the world.**

After talking with Allison and it going surprisingly well, it was time to move on. She was really the best in understanding. I felt a little bad because I really did love the girl but I wasn’t IN love with her. Allison deserved to be loved by someone who could love her with all of them. I wasn’t the person to do that and she knew that. 

_“I understand Tobin. I guess I never had a fighting chance. I wish you nothing but happiness and all the best.”_ That was her last statement. We both shared a hug and a smile, and she fully moved out two days later. 

Alex and I decided to take things slow. I stayed in San Diego and she stayed with Kelley in San Francisco. Of course my visits increased, but we were determined to do this right. After a few months, Kelley resigned the lease without Alex’s name and Alex came to live with me in San Diego. This time around, the only thing I needed to change was buying a new bed. 

_Two years have passed and it has been nothing short of amazing. When you stop caring about all the things you can’t control, you can really sit back and enjoy life. Alex was the new face of Women’s Soccer and there was nothing I could do to change that. But I didn’t want too. I knew she would be busy. I knew she would be gone for days at a time. But I realized I didn’t care. I lived a life with Alex Morgan and then I lived a life without Alex Morgan. And let me tell you, I NEVER want to live a life without Alex Morgan ever again._

_And I don’t plan too. I had everything I wanted and I just needed one more piece to complete my puzzle._

“LOOK AT IT KELL! IT’S PERFECT!” I gushed over the object in front of me and excitedly showed Kelley.

“Alex is going to die. She will love it!” Kelley exclaimed and I beamed at her.

“Now you have to distract her while is set everything up. And I swear Kelley; you better keep your mouth shut or so help me I will never talk to you again.” I half smiled but made sure she knew the seriousness in my voice.

“Jeeze Tobs, give me some credit!”

“Kell you and I both know you terrible at secrets.” I gave her a pointed look.

“Okay that may be true, but I promise I won’t ruin this for you bud!”

“Thank you. Now let’s get going. Lots to do today!”

I paid the lady, thanked her, and safely tucked the box into my pocket. We left the store and Kelley went to distract Alex for the day while I went to set up.

*****Hours Later*****

Alex came home from her day with Kelley and everything was set up. I was extremely nervous and I hope everything goes right tonight. Tonight was going to be life changing. 

“Hey babe, how was your day with Kelley?”

“Hey! It was good. We went to like a million stores. Her energy and attention never ceases to amaze me.” We both chuckled and she came over to the couch. She crawled into my lap and kissed me.

“Mm, I missed you” she murmured.

“I missed you too. I made dinner plans so you need to go get dressed.”

“OOH! Where are we going?” 

“Sorry can’t tell you that. I can tell you to dress up though.”

“UGH fine! Keep your secrets!” She stuck her tongue out at me and set off to get ready. I did the same.

I was done first and went to sit on the couch to wait for Alex. I wore a simple black dress that fit just right with a pair of heels. My hair was straight and I barely had any make up on. I liked to keep it simple. The dressing up was more of Alex’s thing anyway. When I heard the bedroom door open and close and shuffling behind me, I turned around and my jaw dropped. Alex came out in a dark blue, almost black dress with a pair of heels. Her makeup was flawless and her hair was down and in gorgeous curls. I also liked that for some reason, her baby blues seemed to pop against the dress making the contrasting blues come together perfectly. It was hot.

“Lex, you look amazing. I love you.” I beamed and got up to hug her. She nuzzled in my neck but then backed away to look at me.

“Me? Have you seen yourself? You look beautiful!” She cooed as she smiled brightly at me.

We both grabbed our clutches and headed out the door. I opened the door for her and then hopped in the driver’s side and we headed off. We both silently listened to the radio as I drove with one hand while the other was resting in Alex’s lap as our fingers were laced together and she was drawing patterns on the back of my hand. After 20 minutes of driving, we pulled up to the restaurant. 

“We are eating at Sir John’s?! How did you get a table? It is like impossible.”

“Don’t question my skill and amazingness Lex, plus only the best for you.” I beamed at the jaw dropped expression of Alex. She has wanted to try Sir John’s for a while now, but it was always so crowded and we both thought it was ridiculous to wait more than two hours for food. We valeted the car and walked into the restaurant.

“Hello there, we have a reservation at 7 for Heath.” 

“Yes ma’am, right this way.”

We sat down and I thanked the host. After looking over the menu we both ordered. Alex ordered this asiago baked chicken dish with steamed vegetables while I ordered filet mignon with steamed vegetable as well. Well we tried to stay on the healthy side but we can always go harder at the gym tomorrow. I ordered 2 glasses of their famous wine and we made small talk while we waited then our food came.

“OMG Tobs, you have to try this!” Alex pushed her fork towards me and fed me a bite.

“That is amazing! Have a bite of my steak.” I did the same and she smiled in delight.

After our food was done, the waiter came over with a plate of assorted fruits dipped in their homemade milk chocolate. I sneakily ordered it while Alex was in the bathroom. To our pleasure the dessert was almost as amazing as dinner. The chocolate was smooth and velvety and it complemented the fresh fruit amazingly. When we finished, we were both full and I paid the bill ignoring a protesting Alex.

We got back to the house and I told Alex that I wanted to take a walk on the beach but I needed to get a jacket because it had started to get chilly. I told her I would get her one too and then we can head out. Inside the bedroom, I grabbed our jackets and went into my bottom drawer and retrieved the box. I tucked it into my jacket pocket and went out to get Alex. Hand in hand, we went down to the beach and walked along the water’s edge.

“Dinner was amazing and this night is ending perfectly. Thank you Tobin.” Alex squeezed my hand and I grinned. 

Hopefully it stays perfect. With my free hand I gripped the box and stopped walking. Alex stopped and turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

“What?” She quirked her eyebrow and I smiled.

“You know years ago I met this girl one day at soccer practice with brown and highlighted hair in a neat ponytail, a pink headband, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. Her smile was bright and wide, and don’t even get my started on her body. After I introduced myself, her raspy voice and giggle was like music to my ears. Then we played soccer together and her skill was like something I have never seen. She was a beast! Then the next day we hung out. We went to the park and we just talked for hours. Not only was this girl the most beautiful person I have ever seen, her personality was just as amazing. She was caring and patient and never rushed me into talking about anything I didn’t want too. For some reason though, I never found myself wanting to stay quiet around her. That night as I drove away from her apartment, I realized something. I had fallen in love with forward number 13.” I smiled brightly at Alex as she stood there eyes glistening with tears threating to fall. 

“Aww Tobin that was beautiful. Those were two very special days for me. My heart knew I was falling for you. My mind was just trying to play catch up.” The whole time I was gripping the box and I knew it was time. I got down and one knee and looked up at Alex. Her expression changed from content, to confusion, to realization. Her eyes widened and I heard her gasp.

“Alex I have lived in a world with you in it and I lived in a world without you in it. My world without you is terrible and meaningless. The sun is never bright. The waves that I surf are never perfect. My nights are cold and empty without you next to me and your arms are the only ones that make me feel safe. I lost you once and was too stupid to realize all of that before it was too late. Now I have been given a second chance by fate and I intend to never let you go again. It was a little a hard but I learned to deal with your traveling and business and we are making it just fine. I don’t care about all the minor details. The only thing I care about is the girl standing in front of me and the love she has for me. You make me feel safe and dangerous all at the same time. I love you with all my heart and you have the forever rights to it. Alex Morgan, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and sign for those rights and marry me?”

I took out the box and opened it to reveal a gold banned ring with 3 small pink diamonds representing falling in love, losing her but getting back together, and the future with her as my wife. Alex stood speechless in front of me as we both had tears falling silently down our faces. She has never looked as beautiful as she does right now. The slight breeze is blowing her hair and her eyes are shining with the mixture of moonlight and tears. Honestly, her blue eyes have never looked sexier than they do now. This was my new favorite Alex Morgan look.

Alex sniffed and broke out into a huge smile.

“Yes Tobin! I’ll marry you! I love you so much. Where do I sign?” 

The biggest and brightest smile spread from ear to ear on my face as I slipped on the ring. I gave her a deep kiss trying to convey all the passion and love I had for her into it. She kissed back and smiled into the kiss. After a few minutes, we broke apart and I stared into those eyes that make me melt every time. 

_Yes! She just said yes!_

“I love you Alex Morgan. Always and Forever.”

“I love you too Tobin Heath. Always and Forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is folks! This is the end and I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the support and feedback. It is much appreciated! Thank you again :)


End file.
